Dragolink Wiki
The Rt Hon. Dragolink PC GSA PLSGCM KPM The Rt Hon. Dragolink PC GSA PLSGCM KPM is a British police officer and politician currently based in BritannicEgmo's United Kingdom, Roblox. Positions held: *(Current) Chief Constable at the Greater Manchester Police *Home Secretary under British National Party rule *Under Home Secretary under British National Party rule *Been offered Home Secretary under Conservative and TJP rule *Commissioner of Police of the Metropolis *Commander of the Internal Investigatory Department (IID) *Temporary Deputy Director-General and also Unity Director in the National Crime Agency (NCA) *Member of Parliament for the Conservative Party *Private Secretary to the Conservative Prime Minister (Downing Street Staff) *Grounds Support Unit in the Royalty and Specialist Protection service *Intelligence Supervisor in Military Intelligence, Section 6 (SIS) *And other classified roles within law enforcement and national security *(Current) Privy Counsellor in His Majesty's Most Honourable Privy Council Renowned for his 1 month 12 day spell as Commissioner of the Metropolitan Police Service, in office from the 2nd of January 2019 to the 12th of February 2019 until his resignation due to real-life circumstances, Dragolink was known as a knowledgeable, competent and successful senior police officer. Early life and career Dragolink initially joined BritannicEgmo's United Kingdom around September of 2018. His career in policing began with a job as an Inspector in the Metropolitan Police which he held for almost two months until he resigned in order to alter his career path slightly. After his first career in the MPS, Dragolink gained a position as an Intelligence Officer in Military Intelligence, Section 6 (SIS), where he served the majority of his time under Orientis' rule. He soon progressed to the rank of Intelligence Supervisor where he had a wide variety of responsibilities and carried out a multitude of high-risk and high-profile operations. Meanwhile, while he was still serving in the SIS, Dragolink was offered a position in the new Internal Investigatory Department (IID), a Home Office department targeted at reducing abuse and corruption and improving standards and professionalism across all Home Office agencies. He quickly progressed through the ranks in IID until he became the Deputy Commander and then the Commander. Dragolink's position in IID required him to rejoin a law enforcement agency. He became a Constable in MET and slowly but steadily progressed through each of the ranks, giving the job all of his expertise, effort and dedication. Commissioner After being appointed to the rank of Assistant Commissioner in the police force, Dragolink then applied for the rank of Deputy Commissioner. The applications were being held by Home Secretary Pandas12345678901 and his colleagues and Dragolink was up against many other potential candidates for the role. Dragolink spent New Year's Eve writing his application and wrote through the night and into New Year's Day. Shortly after, he was informed that the applications were being halted and he had been successful in getting the role of Deputy Commissioner. However, the next morning, he woke up to a message from the Home Secretary saying he was going to be appointing him not as Deputy Commissioner, but as the Commissioner of the Police, if Dragolink approved. Dragolink received royal assent and was formally appointed as the Commissioner on the 2nd of January 2019. He immediately started making changes and improving the quality and standards of the police service. He kept the MET in good stature in his time as Commissioner and was well-known to the people of BUK as a professional, competent, helpful and friendly face. Despite his flawless reputation, it is rumoured that Dragolink believes he could have done more to help the force. Some claim that he hopes to return to the role one day to finish off the job he feels he left unfinished. Honours and awards Dragolink was awarded the King's Police Medal (KPM) and the Government Service Award (GSA) on the 6th of January 2019 in the January Honours Investiture. Resignation from MET On the 12th of February 2019, after not much more than a month in the service, Dragolink posted his official letter of resignation due to real life circumstances and resigned with immediate effect. Home Secretary On the 4th of April 2019, Dragolink took up the role of Secretary of State for the Home Department on a temporary basis under certain agreements with Prime Minister CommanderOtisGriffin of the British National Party (BNP). He held the role for 10 days and in that time he focused on stabilising the government and the Home Office after it being neglected by previous leaders. He also played a key role in combatting the country's terror threat at the time by focusing on armed terrorism response capabilities and implementing other counter-terrorism measures and precautions. Latest Edits Category:Browse __NEWSECTIONLINK__